


Thrust

by BlueJeansWhiteShirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Just two bros jerking it, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, not exactly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansWhiteShirt/pseuds/BlueJeansWhiteShirt
Summary: Three times Felix and Sylvain take tension release a bit too far.





	Thrust

The first time it happens, they had just finished an intense round of training. Grappling, to be specific. Sylvain didn’t get to neglect his close combat drills just because he was proficient with lances. Or at least that’s what Felix told himself as he wrestled his friend into a submission hold for the millionth time. It was _not_ because being skin-to-skin with Sylvain made his pants tight, no, definitely not that at all.

“Welp,” Sylvain announces when they part, “that was good. Got me all riled up.” He wriggles on the mat and Felix rolls his eyes. 

“It’s important to train in all areas-“

“-to be a well-rounded warrior. Yeah, yeah, got it, thanks, Dad.” Sylvain sits up. He looks distracted.

“What?” Felix grumbles.

“So, um, not to make this weird or anything, but I’ve kind of gotta handle some business, if you know what I mean.” He accompanies that statement with a hand gesture and, yes, Felix does know what he means. As if he’d never pictured his friend touching himself before.

Felix maintains as neutral a facial expression as he can, the very picture of bored nobility. “Ugh. Insatiable as ever.” Sylvain starts to get up, but Felix continues. “Just do it here, then we can get back to work.”

For once in his life Sylvain looks scandalized. “What, you want to watch me jerk off?”

_Oh fuck yes_

“Not especially, but I have to as well, so let’s both get it over with and then return to our training with clear heads.” Felix flops on his back without waiting for an answer.

“Oh...well, ok then, if you’re alright with it.” Sylvain lies down on his back as well, reaching down to palm himself over his pants. “I appreciate it, Felix. You’re a great friend.”

Felix makes a non-committal grunt and also begins rubbing at the insistent ache between his thighs. He closes his eyes, indulging himself in listening to Sylvain’s breathing, smelling the sweat in the air. He hears the faint slap of Sylvain’s hand on his cock and imagines he’s the one touching his friend, he’s the one bringing out those soft little grunts he makes when he’s exerting himself—

“It’s not like you to want to share something like this with me,” Sylvain muses. “You must be really ready to pop if you had to do this with me still in the room, huh?”

Felix keeps his eyes shut and ignores him. Of course the absolute meat-head would want to talk right now. “Stop talking,” he grouses. But Sylvain is right: he is already dangerously close. Should he be worried about cumming so quickly? Would Sylvain tease him about lack of stamina or something?

“Ha, now you sound like yourself.”

The two lose themselves in their own thoughts for a while, for which Felix is glad. Hearing Sylvain’s voice while he strokes himself is having serious effects on his—

“Mmm, fuck, Dorothea has such big tits,” Sylvain mumbles.

Felix rolls his eyes and turns his head to yell at his friend to maybe shut his mouth for one goddamn minute but his mouth goes dry as he beholds him. Sylvain’s eyes are screwed shut, brow furrowed in concentration as he works himself. He pauses to smear some pre-cum around the head of his dick and Felix moans at the sight. Sylvain, the moron, must have taken that as agreement to his statement because he adds, “And she has a nice, perky ass too, fuck, so fucking hot...”

Felix tries to ignore the jealousy unfurling in his gut. He must have gone too quiet since Sylvain cracks an eye open to look at him. “Eyes forward, Fraldarius,” he says with a smirk. “Unless you want me to get ideas.”

Sheepishly, Felix looks away and closes his eyes. He quickly brings himself back to the edge thinking about exactly what kind of ideas he’d like to give his friend. When he hears Sylvain start to pant, he dares to peek over from beneath his lashes, watching the redhead quiver as his orgasm rolls through him, watching him cum on his stomach. Felix shuts his eyes and allows himself to sigh as his own orgasm boils up from his core, pressing his weight into his heels and arching with the force of it.

Had his eyes been open he might have seen Sylvain’s eyes hungrily sweep over the curve of his body.

~~~

The second time it happens is almost a year later and war is brewing. As advisers to the king, they are at Dimitri’s side day and night, and trying to talk him out of his incomprehensible, psychotic battle plans is taxing to say the very least.

They are in Felix’s room trying to enjoy some of their remaining alcohol rations. Sylvain takes a sip and grimaces. “Hardly the finest vintage in Faerghus.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felix swallows a mouthful. Coughs. “Truly this is the most incredible garbage water.”

Sylvain snorts a laugh before going quiet. He stays quiet for a while, gazing off into the middle distance. He’s already endured so much these past few years.

“You sure are a quiet drunk.” Felix tries.

Sylvain huffs another short laugh. “Guess so. Just a lot on my mind.”

“Oh?”

“I hate seeing Dimitri like this,” Sylvain murmurs, “I hate all of this politicking and the horseshit that comes with it.” He takes another swig of alcohol and gags it down. “Hate this garbage water too.”

Felix nods. Truth be told, he actually enjoys the fighting and the thrill of proving himself against his foes. He does cringe to see the state Dimitri has been reduced to, but the battlefield suits him well. He is about to say as much just to fill the silence, but Sylvain starts talking again.

“I just want a few minutes where I can feel good, you know? Then maybe I could stand up to this shitstorm a little better.”

If Felix were a better person he would have asked, ‘What do you need?’ Or maybe said, ‘I’m here for you.’ But Felix can only be Felix and so he says, “Just got to deal with it, I guess.”

Sylvain nods. He’s known Felix too long to be startled by the callousness. He downs another gulp and then shrugs. “Well, I’m going to jack off. Nothing else to do around here.” Felix assumes he will get up and leave, but no, he sinks lower in his chair, _Felix’s_ chair, making himself comfortable.

“You should rub one out too,” Sylvain advises. “It’ll help you sleep.”

Felix sleeps just fine, but his blood is suddenly pooling away from his brain at the prospect of watching his friend jerk off again, so he says, “Oh.”

And that settles the matter for Sylvain. He takes his cock out, already half-hard, and toys with it, rubbing around absent-mindedly. Felix stares, transfixed, watching how the other man teases himself to hardness, cataloguing the information for later if they ever— “Uh, aren’t you going to join me?” Sylvain pauses, confused.

_Oh, right, this isn’t a private show_, Felix reminds himself. He quickly opens his laces and squirms out of his pants until they pool around his knees. He is on the edge of the bed and Sylvain is lounging in the chair across from him. He looks away as he takes himself in hand and starts to stroke, definitely not replaying the image of his friend pulling his dick out, just right there in front of him. Just for him.

He hears Sylvain make a noise and he chews the inside of his lip, praying for no talking. However, as the redhead starts to really get into it, perhaps talking would have been better. Sylvain is moaning quietly to himself and Felix is weak, so weak as he grows harder listening to it. He peeks over to watch, just for a second, and loves the sight. Sylvain has probably not touched himself in a while, so every twist of his hand is eliciting little sounds, a quiet gasp as his head falls back, brows upturned.

Felix cannot take it. His free hand flies to his mouth, sinking his fingers in before he can stop himself. He makes them wet then props himself on his side, arching his back slightly to run a fingertip over his hole. The soft squelch of his finger pressing in catches Sylvain’s attention and the redhead glances over at him. His mouth falls open in shock. “Not one fucking word,” Felix warns. Sylvain’s jaw snaps shut. “This might be our last time to do this, so I want it to be good.” He continues, his eyes fluttering as his finger presses deeper.

Sylvain nods. His stroking has gotten slower as he watches.

Strangely enough, it’s not embarrassing. On the contrary, Felix feels liberated by the truth in his words: war is at their doorstep. They could be stuck on a battlefield soon. They could be dead. He squeezes his dick as his finger sinks all the way in. Rolls his hips experimentally. He hasn’t had time to touch himself lately either, so the stretch from even one finger is significant. It’s a grounding pain, an _alive_ pain, no time to finger yourself when you’re dead, so he pushes in another just to intensify the burn. The feeling causes him to moan before he can remember to stop himself. His head lolls to the side, resting on his shoulder. He hears a grunt and the sound of Sylvain’s strokes increasing. When he opens his eyes, Sylvain is openly staring at him as he jerks off, panting.

“What?” Felix snaps. “Enjoying the show?”

Sylvain nods vigorously. It seems the ability to speak has left him.

“Hmmph. Animal.” Felix grumps, though he is absolutely basking in the way Sylvain stares at him, drooling as if Felix was one of the girls he so liked to chase. Felix rocks his hips back against his fingers and huffs out a breath. He speeds up, starting to ride his own hand.

“Ohhh fuck, Felix, that’s not fair,” Sylvain groans. He stops to spit into his palm. The slick sound of it wrapping around his hardness makes Felix’s stomach flip. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re so fucking sexy?”

Felix preens. He loves this newfound power. Every twist and grind of his hips has Sylvain utterly in pieces, working himself in time with the roll of Felix’s body as if...as if he were the one fucking him.

“Do it harder, baby, I want to see you take it harder.” Sylvain grits out, and Felix hurries to comply, sinking in so deep that he can feel his ass cheeks squishing against his wrist.

When he finally cums, it’s the noisiest orgasm he’s had in a while.

~~~

The third time it happens, everyone is fairly sure they’re going to die. The next day will be the day they face Edelgard and her army and see who emerges victorious. Felix is almost vibrating with the thrill of it all, but a miasma of dread clings to everyone else. He is on his way to the blacksmith when he feels an arm at his elbow.

“Hey. Need to talk to you.” Of course it’s Sylvain.

“Now?”

“Has to be now. I’m on watch later.” Sylvain’s tone is serious, his face devoid of its usual mirth. So Felix follows him back to his room and sits on Sylvain’s messy bed.

“I assume you asked me here to beg for some training pointers?” He drawls and Sylvain blushes.

“Um, actually, kind of. Yeah.”

Felix raises an elegant eyebrow at him.

“I wanted to ask you to do something for me,” Sylvain starts. “Uh. I’d really appreciate help with—“

“With what?”

“I was trying to jerk off earlier, you know, to calm down so I can focus on tomorrow but...I just...I need some help.”

“You need help? Surely you know the mechanics by now.”

Sylvain makes eye contact, flushes, looks away. “I want _you_ to help.”

“Sylvain, you have to be more specific,” Felix tries to keep his voice even despite his heart rate increasing. When Sylvain continues looking away, he adds, “We could be dead this time tomorrow. No sense in being coy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sylvain mutters. He takes a deep breath. “I want you to finger me.”

Felix freezes. Oh. That’s new. After a while he manages, “Why me?”

Sylvain meets his eyes and smiles. “There’s no one else I’d trust to put their fingers in my ass.” He nudges his knee against Felix’s. “Besides, based on that performance you gave me last time, it looks like it feels pretty good.”

Felix considers, or at least pretends to. He’d never refuse Sylvain anything, but the fool doesn’t need to know that. “Alright,” he says. “But you’re going to finger yourself first.”

Sylvain is disrobing as soon as ‘Alright’ passes the other’s lips. Once he is completely stripped, Felix guides him to lay back, then lays on his side beside him, head propped on his hand. Sylvain stretches back to retrieve a half-empty bottle of oil. He coats his fingers then looks at Felix expectantly.

“What are you waiting for?” Felix murmurs.

Sylvain shrugs. “Just thought it would be hot if you guided me through it. I’ve never fingered myself before.”

Felix nearly cums right there. His friend, the insatiable skirt-chaser, the self-appointed Casanova of the Blue Lions wants Felix to teach him how to finger his virgin ass. He’s never gotten hard so quickly in his life. He clears his throat. “Alright. You’re going to start by rubbing the oil around.”

Sylvain nods, reaching down and squirming his hips until he can touch his finger to his ass. He rubs quickly, really no sensuality at all, then says, “Ok. Now what?”

“Now you’re going to press one of your fingers against it until it sort of sinks in.” Felix cranes his head to watch as Sylvain carefully pushes a fingertip against his hole. At first nothing happens, Sylvain just pokes and prods until, on an exhale, he manages to slip inside. “Good...” Felix hopes his voice isn’t too breathless. He swallows. “Right now your goal is to press further inside and sort of create space for...for more fingers.” The mental image of Sylvain being able to play with himself, being able to fuck himself with two or three fingers, drives Felix crazy. He keeps his eyes glued to Sylvain’s hand, watching the man tentatively exploring himself, cautiously pushing his finger around. Soon he sinks in to the second knuckle. He still looks a bit confused.

“Ok, so, it really doesn’t feel like anything except weird pressure.” Sylvain sounds doubtful, staring at the ceiling.

“Add another finger, then.”

Sylvain presses his middle finger in as well, and Felix groans at the sight of his hole stretching to accept more. Felix reaches down to cover Sylvain’s hand with his own, leaning over so that he is almost laying on his friend. At this, Sylvain’s cock gives an interested twitch. “You seem to be enjoying this more than I am,” Sylvain grins up at him.

“That’s because you’re a moron who needs help fucking his own ass properly,” Felix retorts, though it lacks venom. Hard to sound angry at a time like this. He presses on Sylvain’s hand and they begin a slower rhythm, urging his fingers deeper. Felix can’t help but rock his hips, which coaxes Sylvain to do the same. “Roll your hips down to meet your fingers,” Felix murmurs and Sylvain obeys, finally giving a little moan. “Is it starting to feel better?”

Sylvain nods. “I think so, a bit.” He glances at Felix and waggles his eyebrows. “It’s hot when you tell me what to do.”

“Put in a third finger.” Felix urges. It’s pure torture to watch. Felix feels his mouth go dry as Sylvain withdraws his fingers in preparation. Once the fingers are out, Sylvain’s hole clenches around nothing and Felix’s resolve shatters. He moves down between Sylvain’s thighs and bats his hand away.

“Wha-?”

“You’re doing it wrong,” Felix smears some residual oil on two fingers and lines them up. He makes sure Sylvain is looking at him when he says, “Let me show you how it’s done,” and sinks his fingers in.

Sylvain’s eyes roll back in his head so hard that he goes cross-eyed for a second. Felix holds himself up on one arm, watching his friend’s hole swallow his fingers. He would speak but Sylvain babbles out, “Oh my fuck, oh, fuck, that’s...” and then loses his train of thought as Felix pulls his fingers almost completely out, then presses back in. “See?” Felix coos, pushing in until his knuckles meet flesh. “Isn’t this so much better?”

Sylvain’s legs flop open, giving Felix a perfect view of his hardening cock and delicious ass, stuffed as it is. Felix licks his lips. “So much better, oh fuck-!” He arches his back as the fingers inside him scissor. Strings of pre-cum are beginning to collect on the flushed tip of his dick. His hips gyrate down to meet Felix’s long, long fingers.

Felix leans his weight into his working arm as he pushes his fingers back in, pulls out, pushes in. He’s pushing hard enough and Sylvain is grinding on him hard enough that the two of them rock the headboard of the bed steadily against the wall. He takes his time learning how Sylvain likes it. He tries corkscrewing his fingers, tries pressing in as deep as he can and using the strength of his shoulder to thrust, tries withdrawing his fingers completely to tease at the sensitive rim. Sylvain frantically rolls his hips down, trying to get the fingers back inside him. “Come on,” he pleads as Felix continues holding his fingers just out of reach. “Fuck me, Felix.”

Felix has to stop and squeeze his own dick at that. “I _am_ fucking you,” he grits out once he’s gotten himself under control.

“Not right now you’re not,” Sylvain whines. His fingers make their way back down between his legs, but Felix swats them away and grabs him behind the knees, pressing his legs back. Before Sylvain can utter another word, Felix buries his face between his muscular thighs, licking around his hole.

And that proves to be just the ticket.

Sylvain absolutely wails as Felix fucks him with his tongue, thrashing around as his body tries to process the new feeling. “Oh my god, that’s- that’s it, oh fuck yes, that’s it,” he sobs, holding Felix’s face flush against him. Felix looks up to watch Sylvain’s expression as he eats him out. A hand grasps Sylvain’s length and it only takes a few strokes before he cums with a choked sound, his hole clenching wonderfully on Felix’s tongue. He laps his tongue a few more times then pulls back to unlace his pants and take his own erection out. He had to finish then and there, maybe finishing himself off on Sylvain’s stomach or on his ass, but Sylvain has other plans. He props himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs wider. “Fuck me, Felix,” he pants.

Felix hesitates.

“Come on,” Sylvain urges. “I want it.” 

Felix could have said, ‘No, some other time,’ or ‘No, we need to save our energy,’ but he _wants_. Especially as he gazes between Sylvain’s legs at his beautiful ass, flushed and shiny with spit and oil. He slowly leans in until he is on top of his friend, forehead to forehead, eyes locked. “Only a little,” he concedes. “I’m going to fuck you properly after we win the battle tomorrow.” And then he sinks the tip of his dick inside.

Sylvain’s head falls back. “Yeah,” he sighs, wrapping his arms and legs around Felix, drawing him closer. 

Felix begins to thrust shallowly, just rocking the tip inside. Truthfully, Sylvain was still quite tight and would probably (hopefully) require a few more times getting stretched before he could accommodate an entire dick. 

It doesn’t take long before the squeezing of his friend’s tight ass brings Felix to the edge. He pulls out, stroking himself until he shoots on Sylvain’s stomach, adding to the mess there. Exhausted, he flops to the side, burying his face in Sylvain’s pillow.

The two drift pleasantly in the afterglow, enjoying the buzz of endorphins. Felix is almost asleep when he feels Sylvain’s fingers tilting his chin and then lips pressed against his own. He finds that he doesn’t mind the gesture. He and Sylvain kiss each other slowly, languidly, just exploring each other’s mouths, finding the best angles to slot their mouths together. Felix sighs against his friend’s mouth as Sylvain reaches to cup his face. They are just starting to find their rhythm, just starting to sink back into the pleasant haze when Sylvain sits bolt upright.

“Shit, I forgot to report for watch duty!”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they survive the war and get married. The end.


End file.
